


Perfect Strangers

by darkbeauty216



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diners, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216
Summary: Third-person POV on the brothers by a lady who sees though more than their outer wrappings!
Kudos: 26





	Perfect Strangers

If I had to quantify danger, then the two men who entered the diner would've been high on my list.

At first glance, they seemed nothing more than two smokin' hot guys and although that might have fooled most people, I'd always been blessed with the ability to see beyond the obvious; call it 'New Agey' if you wish, but to my eyes, their handsomeness was comparable to the intriguing covers of a book; an outward image of what might be contained within, but until you started reading there was no certainty as to what the book was effectively about.

The confidence in their stride as they advanced told me they'd come up against the most terrible of dangers, yet had emerged victorious, and the natural synchronization as they moved revealed that these two were rarely far apart from each other.

I could see a shimmer around them, a barely perceptible swirling mix of colors, visible only to those such as myself.

Both were unique and I was sure that if they ever shared with me the story of their lives, I would've been left stupefied and speechless, but I knew I'd never be the girl who would be privy to the secrets of two such men.

If they were destined as partners for some lucky female, it would be for a woman as special as themselves, one who could match them in skill, fearlessness and intelligence, yet still be capable of comforting them as only we of the gentler sex can.

I sighed; they were way out of my league!

Well, Ginny, I told myself, the most you might get in is a little flirting with the shorter of the two who was making his way self-assuredly towards me, his sparkling green eyes and full soft lips a hymn to hotness on two legs, but that would be the best I could ever hope for.

Sure enough, he unleashed a killer smile giving me his full unadulterated attention as if I was the only woman on the planet and, he, my Prince Charming, arriving to bundle me off on his white steed or perhaps in the black Impala parked out front from which I'd seen them descend!

When he opened his mouth to give me his order, I was almost disappointed, expecting some meaningful flowery speech but all he said was, "Two burgers, a side-plate of salad, a slice of pie, a black coffee and a vanilla latte, gorgeous!"

"Sure thing," I stammered coming over as some tongue-tied idiot. "I'll send it right over. " 

He tilted his head studying me, perhaps recognizing that I too had something out of the ordinary, then he smiled enigmatically, turned and made his way back to the table where his partner was sitting. No, not partner, I corrected myself, a sibling for they could be nothing else, the tremulous colors playing between and around them a testimony to their brotherhood, a bond so strong that it bordered on soulmate status.

The taller guy seated at the table had kept his eyes on his brother at all times, underlining the fact that even in the most seemingly harmless of locations like my humble diner, bad stuff had happened and they'd been torn apart, leaving one or the other alone and panic-stricken.

He wasn't like the cocky one who'd come to order. He was quieter, more reflexive but as my gran always says, 'still waters run deep' and the big guy at the table was as deep as the ocean.

I sent Tina with the food and I glanced over occasionally at the fascinating brothers who were eating in silence, the silence of two people to whom words were superfluous and who were in the place that they'd always be at their most comfortable; their exclusive two-person universe where both were king!

I followed them surreptitiously as they exited and hoped that one day I too might have that level of connection with another person but I knew that only rarely was such a bond forged.

Before entering the car, I noticed green-eyes looking in at me but I didn't hold his gaze, our destinies were far apart although I felt privileged to have crossed paths with two such as they.

THE END


End file.
